Project Summary/Abstract: Laboratory Services Shared Resource The Laboratory Services Shared Resource (Lab Services) is managed by the Fred & Pamela Buffett Cancer Center (FPBCC), and it provides Buffett Cancer Center researchers with infrastructure support that aids the members in conducting cancer research efficiently and effectively. To illustrate, providing glassware washing services enables FPBCC members to outsource this routine service at a reduced cost, thereby allowing research staff to dedicate more time to their scientific programs. In addition, FPBCC Lab Services provides cancer researchers with common access to liquid nitrogen and dry ice that is accessible in common areas. Additionally, Lab Services oversees and coordinates the maintenance and repair of common equipment located in the Buffett Cancer Center, including but not limited to: centrifuges, dishwashers, autoclaves, and back-up freezers. The Laboratory Support Shared Resource personnel also maintain the FPBCC distilled and ion-exchange water systems, and the on-line CO2 system for the Eppley Science Hall and Eppley Cancer Institute Buildings. The benefits of Lab Services are as follows: 1) duplication of effort is minimized, 2) equipment use is optimized, and 3) quality of all services and equipment is maintained.